1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for receiving articles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for receiving and storing a carton of empty beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present apparatus is designed for use in a supermarket for the collection of cartons of empty beverage containers.
Most beverage container receiving apparatus of the prior art, which are currently being used in all major supermarkets, merely consist of a large wire basket on wheels, which is generally placed at the front of the store. When a customer enters the supermarket they must either check their bottles with store personnel prior to depositing the bottles in the basket, or in some stores an honor system is used whereby the customer merely places the bottles in the empty bin and then informs the checkout clerk that he or she is entitled to a refund on the bottles.
The prior art includes a few attempts to automate this bottle receiving procedure so as to make it convenient for the customer, and at the same time to eliminate the need for using an honor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,717 to Putman Sr. shows a bottle receiving and storage apparatus having the same general purpose as the present invention. It is apparent, however, that the Putman Sr. apparatus is a highly complex one including a myriad of powered conveyors, electrical sensing switches, and electrical solenoids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,196 to Schaufele et al discloses an apparatus for recieving and storing empty bottles. The Schaufele et al apparatus is so constructed that it may only receive one bottle at a time, and it also is a rather complex device having an electrically powered bottle conveyor system and utilizing many electrical sensing switches and the like. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,837 to Myers discloses a process and apparatus for the collection of metal containers. Against the Myers device is also very complex using a powered conveyor system and many electrical switches and the like.
Although it is apparent that the prior art has recognized the need for an apparatus for receiving and storing beverage containers, it is equally apparent that all of the previous attempts of constructing such an apparatus have involved highly complex, expensive, rather impractical devices insofar as their everyday use in the average supermarket is concerned.
The present invention, however, provides such a bottle receiving and storing apparatus which is entirely self-contained, operating only by the force of gravity and the actuation of various springs and levers, so that no electrical power is required and the apparatus is easily maintained and inexpensive to construct.